Silent Hill : Outwards
by lowlytraveler
Summary: Finding herself in a strange place where the rules of the world does not apply, a young woman named hannah must face the horrors of Silent Hill and overcome her past. But things where put in motion the moment she stepped foot there will she be able to save herself , her friends, her family and our world itself? O.C story
1. Prologue

**hi first story yay**

**So basically this is part 1 of 3. part 2 is this story from someone else's perspective and 3 is well... i don't know yet. :) review if likes=me happy, flames if no likes=MARSHMELLOWS**

* * *

_I am found_

_in the light_

_I walk searching for him_

_never truly here_

_but always suffering_

_lost in the mists_

_at home with the dead_

_succumbing to death_

_I continue my pilgrimage_

_knowing at its end I will forget_

_and my sins shall walk_

_I pray I remember him_

_I pray I can open my eyes_

_I pray that on my way to hell_

_I will never forget him_

_I pray to her that I will never forget_

_Silent Hill_

* * *

**so wadda ya think :P is it good ,bad**

**ALL criticism is welcome, if you see any errors please contact me :)**

**thanks for reading**

**EDIT: chapter 1 is finally up ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

_a scream and they fell_

* * *

The room was dark, the only light coming from a single torch on the large table that dominated the room; the table was tall, made of wood and had ornate legs - one of which had started rotting slightly. All was silent in the room, before a groan echoed in the quiet. A figure rose, letting out another groan before limping towards the light. They groped at the torch until their hand closed around it, and brought it to their face. A pair of wide, brown eyes gazed into the torch, pupils dilated. For an instant there was a flash, the light flickered around them, revealing a round face and dirty blonde shoulder-length hair.

As the light dimmed a shrill whistle pierced the air. The figure turned and noticed a small light flickering on the table, she walked forwards and mumbled to herself when she saw what it was, "a phone..."

She stepped towards it quickly and picked it up; it was a strange phone – brick-like, seemingly an old model. The screen was flashing on and off as the phone vibrated she turned, phone in hand and walked from the room, pushing open the oak doors and stepping into the light.

The next room was barren; only some cupboards and a chest of drawers lining the walls. Everything was coated in dust, light pouring in through a window, though no outside could be seen. The girl stepped through the door and looked around for a few seconds. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, a pair of black jeans and hiking boots.

Suddenly, the door behind her slammed shut. She jumped, turned, and pulled at the handle fruitlessly - the door was locked. She pulled at it a few more times before she stopped and brought her arm to her face, looking at her clothes. She seemed confused by their appearance.

This is Hannah.

She will be dead by the end of the day.

* * *

'I'm scared' Hannah thought to herself as she looked round the room, 'Why am I so scared?' She took a few steps forward into the spacious room and the wooden floor below her let out an ominous creek. She stopped hesitating for the briefest of moments before she continued to step forward. 'I'm in a strange room,' she thought to herself, 'in strange clothes with no idea how I got here.'

She turned as she reached the centre of the room still thinking as she did a 360 degree sweep. 'I could be anywhere and all I've got is a flashlight and a banged up old -' Hannah froze mid turn and slowly reached into her pocket pulling out the phone. She stared at it and quickly turned it on. Her fingers flew over the keypad as she dialled in a number she seemed to have practised dialling. She brought the phone to her ear listening to the dialing tone; muttering furiously, 'Come on, come on." She began to pace as the phone continued to dial when suddenly someone answered.

"Hello 911. What's your emergency?" Hannah's heart leapt as a female voice echoed down the phone. She quickly thought of a reply, "Hello, what's your emergency?"

"My name is Hannah Miles." Hannah started, "I'm trapped in a weird build-" suddenly she was cut off by the woman "Hello is anyone there?" Hannah stopped short and quickly began talking. " Hello my name is Hannah Miles. I'm trapped in a weird building. I'm from Silent Hill, Maine. Please can't you hear me?" The woman's voice suddenly sounded echoed and disjointed. "It must...connection...just static...yes sir."

The phone went dead. Hannah's hand fell to her side; her hand falling limp and the phone falling to the floor. She began to mutter quietly to herself.

"No!" she said, "No,no,no,no!" she slowly began to sob and fell to her knees crying loudly. She rested there for what felt like many years to her, but in reality was just a few minutes before she raised herself up. She took a slow step forward and looked round the room noticing something keeping the cupboard doors jammed. Hannah walked towards it and was surprised to see what looked like a metal reed jamming the doors shut. Unsure of what it was doing, she pulled it out of the handles and held on to it staring at the metal rod. She put it in one of her pockets in the back of her jeans and turned around to look for anything else. Suddenly she noticed that one of the walls seemed different from the rest; not only was it empty and devoid of any furniture, but it seemed too smooth to be natural. Confused, Hannah walked towards it and was astonished that when she put her hand out to touch it, it felt like velvet. She glanced around the 'wall' quickly and noticed a strange gold bar at the top. Having a hunch, she yanked at the wall and was please when with a 'RIP' the wall fell away revealing itself to be a curtain with an intricate mural behind it.

The mural was peculiar; it showed at the base men and women screaming and contorted in horrible poses, with a man and a woman standing atop them kneeling down in prayer. Above this scene was a majestic woman with orange hair draped over her face, her hands reaching out in an embrace. Above her the sun shone. In each hand there was a hole; one was an s shape the other a simple line. Hannah stared at the picture for several moments before she noticed something about one of the holes in the mural. She pulled the reed from her back pocket and compared it to the hole, and to her amazment it looked as if it would fit. Hands shaking, Hannah placed the reed into the groove and watched as it clicked into place - she waited for several minutes and a slow ticking started but other than that there was no change.

Confused Hannah stepped back and tapped the reed in its place for a reaction, but none came. Realising she would need the second item to continue, she turned and looked to see if she could see it. She quickly checked the other walls and inside the cupboard, but beside a lot of mothballs, there was nothing. So she turned to a chest of drawers and searched there, pressing and prodding at it and opening and closing the draws - when suddenly as she was feeling the side something clicked and a second compartment opened. Hannah looked inside and was confused when, instead of one item, there where three inside a little mechanical box that had gears rotating inside. Interested by the peculiar design, Hannah leaned closer to look at the s shaped items

One was a dragon with its wings and legs tucked into its side, the second was a snake with a multicoloured skin and the last one was an eel curving around. Eyes wide, she reached out to tap the box as she stared at the ornate items, when suddenly something around her began to change. She sat bolt upright and looked around as the world around her seemed to shimmer and blur; turning grey and crackling like an old film slowly getting more blurry, until with a flash everything was gone.

* * *

_The world was blurred around the edges and the setting was unknown but the people were clear - it was a boy and a younger version of Hannah sitting on a bench of some kind. The boy was talking animatedly to Hannah for some time before sound began to play, "In the beginning, people had nothing." The boy began, his voice sounding almost as if he'd said it many times before "Their bodies ached and their hearts held nothing but fought endlessly, but death never despaired, stuck in the eternal quagmire. A man offered a serpent to the sun and prayed for salvation. A woman offered a read to the sun and asked for joy. Feeling pity for the sadness that had over run the earth, God was born from those two people." Suddenly the image froze and a single child like voice echoed in the silence for a second,_

"Aaron"

* * *

Hannah came too with a snap, the after image of the white world burning her retinas for a few seconds before she could properly see again. She raised herself off the dusty floor and used the drawers to pull herself upright. She stared at the three items in front of her and, using the vision as a guide, reached forward and picked up the snake.

The moment the snake was removed from the clockwork box, there was a click. The visible cogs started turning and the dragon and eel tablets were suddenly shut off by small pieces of metal. Hannah shot back shocked. She suddenly felt dread as she realised that if was the wrong item; she would be stuck in the room indefinitely. She quickly turned and stepped up to the mural and pushed the snake carving in.

For the briefest of terrifying moments she thought the snake wasn't going to fit, before it slipped in with a click. She stepped back and observed the mural for a few seconds before a light began to shine. It grew brighter and brighter until Hannah had to shield her eyes from the light, and then, just as it was getting unbearable, the light faded and the wall had changed. Where the man and the woman had been praying there was now a small but wide door, and above it the orange haired woman had her eyes closed and the reed and snake were gone. But the most interesting part was, instead of the sun, there was a large runic symbol ; round like the sun with strange symbols. Hannah recognised it from graffiti around her neighborhood - members of the religous group or 'The Order' called it 'The halo of the sun' and it was meant to represent god. Hannah looked at the picture with this in mind and realised the woman was god. Confused and slightly frightened she pushed open the door and stepped into the corridor beyond.

The corridor was spacious with the ceiling low and coated in mildew and damp. Hannah walked slowly, getting out the flashlight and using it to illuminate the way. She walked carefully, her steps making the only noise. She walked for a minute or two before her flashlight picked out something in the dark and, as Hannah stepped closer, she realised with relief it was a door. Her pace quickened as she hurried towards it, but as she was a few steps away there was a thump on the wall next to her. Hannah froze as a second lower thump echoed slightly ahead of her. She took a step back the small movement saving her life, for where she had just stood became clouded in dust - something having smashed through the wall.

Hannah directed her light at the object and watched with horror as her flashlight picked out yellow eyes and wicked claws. She began to walk backwards as the thing began to get up from its slumped place on the floor. Hannah kept walking backwards, her heart thumping in her head, as the the light showed it slowly turning towards her; jagged teeth along with the claws opening up to show two more rows of teeth glistening with a crimson liquid, as its mouth stretched open wider and it took a shaky step forward. Hannah froze, willing herself to run but unable to move. Her flash light stuck gazing into the open maw. She stood there for an eternity as the animal stepped closer, its mouth open and dripping with a mixture of different fluids. It was only when it was a few seconds away from attacking that Hannah was saved, for, as it tensed up its legs, there was a crack and a second creäture fell through the ceiling, narrowly avoiding both Hannah and the first. In the creature's confusion, Hannah snapped out of her daze, turned and ran.

The creatures were not far behind, but as she ran she began to hear a faint siren in the distance, similar to that of an air raid siren. Each time it played it was a bit louder. Not really caring about it, Hannah kept running, even when the creatures started running in the opposite direction. And it wasn't until the light in her hand flickered that she took notice and, still running, she noticed how her surroundings were flaking and falling off like paint, revealing wire and metal underneath, and then, just as she began to slow down and stop, the flashlight flickered a second time and went out.

This is Hannah

She's been here for half an hour

She's nearly died already

* * *

**First chapter complete :) **

**Real world: Silent Hill is a bustling tourist town where many people live, unaware of the nightmares that are waiting to ensnare them**

**Fog World: a replica of Silent Hill enshrouded in fog though safer than its counter parts. Monsters still roam the streets. The transition from other to fog is heralded by an air raid siren.**

**Other World: a place that is unique to each individual; it usually is a place of rust and corruption representing the fears of whoever is within, with fearsome manifestations stalking open arenas and cramped hallways. The change from fog to other is heralded by an air raid siren.**

**Edited 7/1/13: spoilers removed and grammar revised.**


End file.
